


【授权翻译】I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by kikiokikio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sex, FC Barcelona, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, piquessi, teammates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: Andrés敲门时Geri正与Lucho商讨。聊的并非紧要事项。刚赢了联赛，谈话内容更多在于明年规划以及文件签署问题。他俩本该去更衣室庆祝，那儿是Geri下一站，但在庆祝之前他想跟Lucho讲点建议。“怎么，Andrés，”教练示意Andrés进门，“来一杯吗？”他提议，指了指旁边一夜间神奇出现的迷你酒吧。他心里掂量过自己和Geri喝的威士忌，扫视屋内，“我记得这儿有瓶葡萄酒，你会喜欢。”Andrés微笑，似乎被这提议取悦，“听着不错。”他温和道，“谢谢。”Andrés扭头望向Geri，“我是过来找Pique的。”Geri笑问，“什么？为什么找我？”他把自己移进Lucho舒服的靠背椅，伸开了两条长腿。他笑着晃动杯子，冰块轻轻磕上玻璃壁，“你想让我做的事都能延后，”Geri声明，拍了两下旁边的座位，“来吧，先喝一杯。我们在讨论战术，你的见解总是更深刻。”Andrés摇头，“不，不，”他说，“我的意思是，谢谢，我乐意喝一杯，但你该去看看。”他目光投往天花板，又落回Geri身上，“Leo醉了。”他揉着脸坦白道。“已经醉了。”Geri有点惊讶，随即耸耸肩膀，“没事，”他平淡道，“让他喝吧，庆祝一下。你明白的，得让他偶尔放松放松。”Geri抿了口威士忌，仔细品味那份灼热感。他语气透着喜爱，低声问道，“醉到扯些糟糕笑话的程度了吗？我最爱他那模样。”“Geri，”Andrés再度摇头，他犹豫道，“他在跳舞。”





	【授权翻译】I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wanna Dance With Somebody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899187) by [hpdm4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever), [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl). 



Andrés敲门时Geri正与Lucho商讨。

聊的并非紧要事项。刚赢了联赛，谈话内容更多在于明年规划以及文件签署问题。他俩本该去更衣室庆祝，那儿是Geri下一站，但在庆祝之前他想跟Lucho讲点建议。

“怎么，Andrés，”教练示意Andrés进门，“来一杯吗？”他提议，指了指旁边一夜间神奇出现的迷你酒吧。他心里掂量过自己和Geri喝的威士忌，扫视屋内，“我记得这儿有瓶葡萄酒，你会喜欢。”

Andrés微笑，似乎被这提议取悦，“听着不错。”他温和道，“谢谢。”Andrés扭头望向Geri，“我是过来找Pique的。”

Geri笑问，“什么？为什么找我？”他把自己移进Lucho舒服的靠背椅，伸开了两条长腿。他笑着晃动杯子，冰块轻轻磕上玻璃壁，“你想让我做的事都能延后，”Geri声明，拍了两下旁边的座位，“来吧，先喝一杯。我们在讨论战术，你的见解总是更深刻。”

Andrés摇头，“不，不，”他说，“我的意思是，谢谢，我乐意喝一杯，但你该去看看。”他目光投往天花板，又落回Geri身上，“Leo醉了。”他揉着脸坦白道。

“已经醉了。”Geri有点惊讶，随即耸耸肩膀，“没事，”他平淡道，“让他喝吧，庆祝一下。你明白的，得让他偶尔放松放松。”Geri抿了口威士忌，仔细品味那份灼热感。他语气透着喜爱，低声问道，“醉到扯些糟糕笑话的程度了吗？我最爱他那模样。”

“Geri，”Andrés再度摇头，他犹豫道，“他在跳舞。”

Geri直起身，“啥？不，”他瞄一眼表，迅速估算了自己和Lucho谈了多久，“不可能。”

Andrés望着Geri，后者又晃了晃酒杯，“已经醉了？”他重复道，仍不敢置信，“怎么可能这就醉了。”

Andrés叹气，“我不清楚。”他疲惫地抓抓头，“或许是Neymar和Dani。”他渴望地盯着小吧台，“你知道，我做不到Xavi那样把控全员。”Andrés指节弯曲，思索着倒下一杯威士忌。他深呼吸，重新看向Geri，“你该去带走他，”他严肃道，“或者…”

“当然。”Geri甩甩头，“你离开的时候他还穿戴整齐吗？”他问。Andrés又一次揉搓脸颊，Geri咬咬嘴唇，“好吧，我这就去。”他冲Lucho举杯，一口灌下酒液，威士忌淌过喉咙，他抖了一下，“谢了，教练。”他说着站起身，递回杯子。

Lucho单单让他逗笑了，“难以置信，你真这么牛饮。”他接过酒杯放到桌上，“你知道那价值吗？”Geri准备出门前Lucho摇着头自言自语，“实属浪费啊小伙子。”

Andrés看上去挺心痛，“我觉得，”他的视线在Geri的空杯与Geri其人间走了个来回，“现在可以来点葡萄酒了。”Andrés重重地坐进其中一张椅子，对方拍拍他肩膀。

“在这儿呆着吧，”Geri说，“我去照顾Leo，再试试安抚群众。”他摸了把Andrés头顶，“我们都是成年人了。”他如此说，对这句话招致的凉凉一哼视若无物，“也没人期盼你成为另一个Xavi。”

Andrés为此舒了口气，倦怠地合上眼。

Geri犹豫了一下，是否需要停留片刻，但Lucho起身，不知道从哪儿取出一瓶葡萄酒，“走吧。”他朝Geri做口型，那足以令Geri离开这儿前往更衣室。

随着距离缩短，音乐节拍愈沉，Geri做好了应对嘈杂的心理准备。

甫一开门，热浪奔涌。他迎着黏稠厚重的空气向前，低音乐器的噪声几乎让人无法思考，他小心地拨开队友们，多数人浑身是汗，他们在洒过香槟的湿滑地板上又唱又跳。Jordi狂笑，唱得声嘶力竭，他试图抓住Geri的胳膊让后者加入，通常Geri会加入…

但他得找到Leo。

Geri往里面走，穿过被食物包围的Sergi和Luis，头碰头凑在一起的Ivan和Masche。他听到Neymar沙哑的笑声，那声音令他稍稍畏缩。但他由那笑声引着，跟随喧闹与一路来到巴西人的小聚落。

没错了，巴西人和Leo。

群魔乱舞，Adriano、Douglas和Rafinha随鼓点跃动，不同程度的缺衣少裤，他们手里攥着空酒瓶。Rafinha作为其中最优秀的舞者，显然醉得最轻，可即便是他，动作也相当狂野。

至于Leo。

这群人簇拥着他，Leo只穿了条黑色短裤，手臂环着Dani脖颈，Neymar贴在Leo身后。他苍白的肤色在前两者的映衬下显得尤为诱人。那迷住了Geri，他立在那儿足足凝视了一分钟。

然而Neymar的手逐渐滑向Leo的底裤，Geri出声打断。

“Leo！”他叫道，忽略了Rafinha几人的招呼。Dani的目光扫过他，但他没停止动作，懒洋洋地瞥了他一眼，又回到Leo身上。Neymar也看过去，他的手抚过Leo身侧，指尖不情愿地撤离Leo底裤边缘，貌似清楚那过火了。

Leo醉醺醺地看向他，脸靠在Dani胸口，他兴奋的笑容转化成一种更甜蜜的东西，“Geriiiiii，”他回应，松开Dani的脖子以便伸向Geri，“Geriiiiii，”他唤道，对一动不动的Geri勾勾手指，“来跳舞？”他声音抬得略高。Neymar手掌爬回来，徘徊于Leo裤腰，引得后者微微战栗。

Geri的一只手握成拳头，“不，”他维持着声线平稳，说道，“过来，宝贝儿。”Dani眼神变得犀利，但Geri选择无视，他开口，“跳得够多了，过来和我待会儿。”

Leo一时困惑，并未注意到Dani将他抓得更牢，Neymar亲吻他的颈侧。他在二者间乱扭，最终挣脱桎梏。

“Geri，”Leo磕磕绊绊地走向他，匆忙得差点滑倒在地。

Geri眼疾手快地扶住他，将他拉向自己，紧紧抱在怀里，“跳得够多了。”他喃喃道，吻了吻Leo发顶，“来陪我坐会儿，喝点水。”Geri带着Leo脱离巴西人。Neymar在身后抱怨，Dani让他安静。

“你今天得不到他。”Dani截断话头，接着放缓声音，“过来，给我一个吻。”Leo心甘情愿地被Geri拽向角落，他们都没有回头看那场景。

Geri从架子上扯下条毛巾匆匆给Leo围上，尽管后者挥着手臂以示反对。

“Geri，”Leo挣扎，“我想和人跳舞！我跟Jordi和Ney跳了，我还想跟你跳。”他言语含糊，眼仁放大。Leo试着摆脱他，“我——我想去庆祝，”他喘道，颧骨因激动涌上红色，“我之前找不到你，你去哪儿了？”

Geri坐上长凳，他把Leo按到自己膝头，“我正和Lucho聊天。”他解释道，将对方搂得更近，手臂环住Leo的腰，“你今晚跳了够多舞，我明天会弄清罪魁祸首。”

Leo冲Geri眨眼，他动来动去，企图解放两条胳膊，“我们赢了，Geri，”他似乎不明白为什么自己动不了，“我——呃，我碰上麻烦了？”他挣开他，终于停止扭动。

“没，甜心。”Geri的下巴抵着Leo头顶，Leo头发因汗水而发潮，但Geri不在意，“没有麻烦，”他柔声道，“你今天表现得很棒。”他轻吻Leo的发旋，“现在得休息了。”

“不要，”Leo缩回脑袋，他睁大眼睛瞪着Geri，“我想庆祝，Geri。你不想同我一起庆祝吗？”他偏了偏身子，仰起头索求一个吻。

“该死的。”Geri无法拒绝Leo，他的手插入Leo发间，垂首吻他。无论他如何尝试他都无法回绝Leo的吻——事实上他无法回绝任何事。所以他满足Leo所想，舌头撬开两片唇，探入潮湿而温暖的气息，这搞得Geri呻吟。只有急需呼吸时他才舍得分开，而Leo会立刻追逐他。

“Geri，”Leo语含责备，看着甚至比Geri清醒，后者因那亲吻而晕眩。他恢复自由的手臂搭上Geri后颈，“我们赢了，Geri，”他说，温热的呼吸拂过Geri皮膏，“我们又赢了。”他深色的睫毛衬着苍白的皮肤，脸颊与颈上晕开漂亮的红。

Geri试着再将Leo的胳膊裹回毛巾，但Leo不停乱动，他不知怎地跨坐上Geri大腿。“上帝啊，你哪儿来的力气。”Geri嘟囔，环着Leo的背以防他摔下去。

“我想赢下一切。”Leo呼着气说，毛巾自他肩膀垂下像一件斗篷。他紧搂着Geri后颈不松手，胸膛贴着Geri，“你呢？”他面露笑容，稍稍一捏Geri喉咙。

接着他下身慢慢蹭动。

按理说他醉成这样本不应该，但他硬了，又热又沉地顶着Geri小腹，透过两层衣料也如此鲜明。

“Leo，”Geri抗议，他的手托着Leo的臀部以阻止对方，但Leo仅仅哼唧了两下，继续在Geri腿上摇晃，进入自己的节奏。“Leo。”Geri开口，他明白自己无法抵御，他的身体一如既往，对Leo起了反应，“甜心，”那感觉令他闭上双眼，Geri抓着Leo，将他挪向需要照顾的地方，“操。”他吸了口气，手掌在Leo屁股上犹疑，隔着底裤揉捏那丰满的臀瓣，指尖微妙地下陷，底裤抻出褶皱。

Geri该停手的。

他们不是热衷示爱的一对儿，一般不轻易展现亲密度高于拥抱或亲吻的行为，即使在安全的更衣室里。

但他们窝在角落，半隐于一排衣柜之后，大毛巾掩盖了他们的身体接触，音乐依然吵得不行。而其他人正忙着庆祝胜利——蹦跳、喝酒或亲热一番——Geri望了Leo一眼，心想，去他的。

或许是Lucho分享的威士忌起作用。

总之他屈服了。

Leo清楚他屈服了，尽管喝断了片，他就是知道Geri的屈服之刻，从Geri的喘息、叹气与拥住他的方式窥见真相。

他笑意中挟杂狡猾，嘴角弯起，他咬着下唇呻吟那名字，“Geriiiiii，”嗓音低沉嘶哑，当他们独处一室，Geri含住他yin茎的时候他会发出这种声音。他的嘴唇挨上Geri下颌，用力吸吮，试图留下一小点瘀痕。

Geri默许，让对方随心所欲地折腾自己，喉咙里咕哝着下流话，他的手滑进Leo底裤，抚摸他臀瓣，手指压向Leo欲求的部位，“Leo，”Geri粗声喊他的名字，指尖在那入口处打转，“你快到了吗。”

Leo并未回答，颤抖地合眼，舌尖润湿了嘴唇，不断前后磨蹭着，将自己钉在Geri的手指上。他的乳头挺立，每一下动作都刮擦Geri衬衫。

“你要到了对吗，亲爱的？”Geri的声音埋入Leo的头发，嘴唇蹭过前额时印下一吻，“来吧。”他催着，温柔地探索着Leo的穴口，因Leo的啜泣而愉悦，“逮到你了。”

Leo缓下动作发着颤，没有任何预兆地射在内裤里。Geri紧跟其后，他们之间一片湿黏，Leo的手指在Geri后颈收紧。

Geri的手攀上Leo脊背，亲密地抱住他缓和心绪。他与Leo在一起时总是喘不过气，心跳得像打了三十分钟加时赛，“逮到你了。”Geri喘着气说，再一次用毛巾围住Leo，后者蹭了蹭他的喉咙，“没事了。”

Leo小声说着什么，杂乱的背景音乐致使Geri未能分辨词句，他希望Leo重复一遍。Leo侧过头冲他微笑，眼中闪烁微光，“我想赢下一切，”他柔软地说，疲惫追上他的脚步，他的声音又含糊起来，“你呢，Geri？”

“一直如此，”Geri回答，他亲吻Leo的额头。Leo闭上眼，他松开手指。Geri说，“和你一起。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 先不修了，作业搞得我头都要掉了（痛哭流涕。


End file.
